The Return
by The Real M-H1996
Summary: Two choppers crash on Isla Sorna. Nick Van Owen makes a return to the island to help the stranded with a little help from Billy Yoder's step-brother Patrick Yoder and a Frenchman Pierre Bonnet. What will happen in this suspenseful story.
1. The Island

**This is it. I love this movie and the second one as well. I was working on another story but this one I'll work on as well. When you guys see a capitalized X then it cuts to a different scene. Hope you guys like it. :)**

The Island

Two choppers were in the clear as they went through the sky. Martin Wright is 24 years old working with a friend named Nick Van Owen. Nick Van Owen still has memories of being on Isla Sorna. He's managed to leave the business of John Hammond and live his ordinary life. He now works at a world exporting and importing job it's not really bad of a job. Chopper 157 is in the front with the Chopper 228 closely following. In Chopper 157 are the two pilots. Martin is in the back with the boxes but he's not alone. He's with a British man named James Fields. He's 43 and he's been with the business for 12 years already. To the right of Martin is Diego Contreras. He's 31 and he's been with the company for 8 years. Chopper 157 is carrying lots of boxes that are going to Los Angeles. Chopper 228 is right behind them for back up.

"Alright we're getting close to Los Angeles." The pilot gave Martin a signal.

"Alright that's great when we'll land I'll contact Patrick for the pick up."

Meanwhile on chopper 228.

"Just keep a track on them Eddie." Eddie took a glimpse at the co-pilot.

"Take it easy Joseph. I'm not losing them."Eddie kept his eyes on the other chopper. Jonathan Palasco is another worker for the company. He's 28 and been with the company for 7 years.

"So are we there yet. I'm kind of sick just looking at water." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Look Mr. Palasco if you want to get their safely then just wait but if you want disaster then keep pushing it." Jonathan just nodded his head yet smiling. Eddie and Jonathan are great friends. They do joke around to each other but they know when to stop.

"You think we'll get there in time." Jonathan looked at the person next to him.

"We'll get there." Jonathan said, as he looked out the window. His eyes moved around until he saw something in the distance. "There! What about that island over there?" Jonathan got out of his seat as he pointed to an island.

"Uh Jonathan I don't think the Costa Rican government would be proud of us trespassing on one of their infested islands." Eddie said, unsure about the island.

"Infested?" Jonathan questioned.

"Yeah this guy John Hammond has that island infested with all kinds of creatures."

"What kinds of creatures?"

"Well we don't really know but it's safe not to stay near the island for long."

Jonathan sat back in his seat as he watched the island come closer. The quietness was disturbed by a call from chopper 157. "Yeah Butch what is it?" Joseph said, as he brought the walkie closer to his face.

"Is this island okay for us to land?" Joseph's eyes widened.

"No there not. The Costa Rican government is taking care of this island. They wouldn't want us landing on these islands."

X

"Okay got it."Butch put the walkie back into his vest pocket.

"So any good news?"

"There's no way of landing Martin." Butch said. Martin sighed bringing his head down in defeat but then he brought his head back up. He got out of his seat and stared into the distance. James noticed this.

"What's the bloody problem?"

"I think something's coming closer to the choppers." Martin said, as he pointed at the island. The others looked at the way his finger was pointed but they saw nothing. "Look Martin you might be seeing things but keep it to yourself." James joked.

"Look I'm not seeing things there was something." The others just managed to chuckle. "Whatever." Martin said, dropping the subject. A few minutes late chopper 228 had a little push.

X

"Uh what was that." Joseph said, as he looked to the side of the chopper.

"Don't worry Joseph it's nothing." Eddie replied, trying to for get the subject. This time chopper 157 had a little push.

X

"What could that be?" Butch said, looking in front if anything was going to pop out. Martin was in the back with James and Diego. The three didn't look too happy more like worried. "It's probably a lag in the chopper." James said, making a half suppressed smiling trying to bring some confidence in his answer. The pilot nodded his head in disagreement.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fields but choppers don't do that for no reason. Probably somethings pushing us." James became a little worried when he said that. Keeping away from the sides of the chopper. Then another push came to chopper 157 but a little stronger than the last one. Diego and Martin moved a little from the push. The pilot wasn't looking too happy himself. Once again the choppers got an ungentle push. This time the third one was a lot stronger than the other two. The creature doing the pushing finally revealed it's face making the guys in the chopper drop in awe.

"What the hell is that thing!" James yelled in frustration as he pointed at the flying thing. The pteranodon flew in front of chopper 157. The team looked scared looking back at the pteranodon. Chopper 228 stopped at the view of the pteranodon.

Jonathan managed to say soemthing to Eddie who was speechless. "What kind of creatures did you say?" Eddie still didn't answer. The pteranodon didn't take anymore time as it called more pteranodons. The two choppers tried to get away but weren't fast enough to escape the pteranodons.

X

Nick Van Owen and Patrick Yoder are at Malibu beach.

"Hey Patrick I lost contact with the two choppers." Patrick looked back at him.

"You sure?" Patrick said, as he took a glimpse on the computer screen.

"Yeah they crashed- oh no." Nick said, feeling worried. Patrick looked curious.

"What what is it?"

"Well the two choppers crashed on an island." Patrick didn't look to worried than Nick. "Don't worry we'll go there ourselves and get them off.

"You don't know."

"Know what?" Patrick said, shrugging his shoulders in confusion not knowing anything Nick is talking about. "Look Nick I don't know why your acting so crazy about this island. It's just an island." Nick nodded his head in disagreement.

"This isn't any kind of island." Patrick still didn't know what he was talking about.

"Alright that island they crashed on is infested with dinosaurs." Patrick started laughing very hard. "I'm sorry Nick but your killing me."

"Patrick look I'm telling the truth. I've been on this island before."

"Look your scaring me dude." Patrick was walking away now.

"Hey uh Patrick didn't you have a brother?" Patrick stopped. "Yeah but a step-brother."

"There we go. Was his name Billy Yoder?" Patrick looked back at him suspiciously. "How do you know my step-brother's name?"

"I worked for John Hammond and they had papers of the people that died on Isla Nublar. I'm sorry but your step-brother was on one of those papers. It said he died as a mercenary trying to to his job. I lost a friend on Isla Sorna as well. Don't worry man your not the only one that lost somebody they knew."

"How did he die?"

"I wasn't there when it happened but if I was there then I would have gave your step-brother a hand." Patrick just sighed. "So you with me on getting the choppers back?" Patrick looked back at Nick. "Yeah but I'll call Pierre to help us. We can't just go we're going to need some help."

**What did you guys think? Any of your opinions will be appreciated. Yeah in Jurassic Park the game Billy Yoder said he had a step-brother so I added him into this. **


	2. The Crash sight

The Crash Sight

The two choppers were badly damaged. Between the two choppers chopper 228 was the worst condition than chopper 157. Both of the choppers made some smoke from the back propellers. Chopper 157 might have been not as damaged as chopper 228 but the people in chopper 157 weren't feeling the best with the supplies in there. Martin brought his head up looking around. He looked at James. He had a cut on his head but it wasn't as bad. Diego was heavily breathing. Martin took a glimpse at the two in the front, the ones that were manning the chopper before it took a little drop. He almost vomited at the sight. Seeing both the pilot and the co-pilot dead. Blood everywhere on the front view of the chopper. It was very horrifying to see.

"Oh my god." Martin couldn't look at the sight anymore as he covered his eyes. "What what's wrong?" James said, barely keeping himself up. Once he saw the sight of the two he couldn't hold it in. He winced at the sight not wanting to see more. Diego did the same. It was only three of them in the ruined chopper. One of the walkies on the body of Butch was making sounds. James and Martin looked at it for a few minutes. Both of them not wanting to take it. Both of them not wanting to look back at the dead body. "I'm doing this." Martin said. He got up from his seat holding his stomach in pain. He looked over the dead body of Butch. Then he grabbed it. He tuned it to make a better sound hopefully to get contact with the other chopper. After about half an hour Martin finally got contact with the other chopper.

"Hello is anybody there?"

X

-Chopper 228-

Jonathan coughed in pain. He looked around. "Eddie!"

"What?"

"Oh thank god your okay. Check the walkie." Jonsthan said, looking around. Eddie was about to get the walkie from Joseph but he was stopped when he saw Joesph dead. Seeing his body just lay on the controls, his mouth bleeding all over. It was gruesome but Eddie got the walkie out of his dead hands. He tuned up the channel hoping for contact. "Hello Daniel you there?"

"I'm sorry to here this but Daniel's dead. Same as Butch. How bout you guys?" Eddie looked at Joseph. "Joseph's dead with three others. It's bad in here."

"Alright look we got to get out of here and patch up."

"Your right Martin. I'll get some packages with us. We'll be there in a few." Eddie put the walkie in his vest pocket. Jonathan looked at him. "So what was that about?"

"We need to get out of here."

"I know but Darren's messed up man." Eddie sighed in frustration. "How bad is it?" Jonathan looked at the guy right next to him. He wasn't in the best condition. "Look Eddie he's got something in him." Eddie was confused in what Jonathan was saying. He looked in the back and saw an image he would never forget. There was small metal pole that went through his shoulder causing blood to flow all around the injury. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Darren repeated as he winced in pain. The injury looked pretty brutal to take. "Oh my god. How are we going to deal with this?" Eddie and Jonathan looked at each other confused. Another person that was in the chopper just got up holding his head in pain. "Rickey is that you?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I think I have a concussion."

"Oh god this day just gets better and better." Jonathan said, sarcastically.

X

"What do we do?" James said, shivering a bit in fear. "Look we just get out and see the damage." Martin said, rubbing his shoulder. "No I mean what are we going to do with the bodies?" James pointed at the two in the front covering his mouth. Martin just sighed. "We can't do anything right now. Did you forget about what hit us down! What caused this! Whatever it is we better hope it's not out there to get us." Martin said, making James twitch. Diego and Martin got out of the chopper looking around. They were in a jungle, it looks more like in the middle of a jungle. James slowly followed staying with Diego and Martin not wanting to find another one of those things. Sounds were being made all around them. James trembled with fear.

X

"Come on dude your going to be okay." Jonathan said, as he grabbed Darren by the other shoulder and got him out gently. Eddie came after with Rickey. Rickey took out a pistol. Jonathan and Eddie looked a little shocked. "Why did you bring a gun?" Jonathan said, looking at the silver thing.

"I always bring guns."

X

"Alright we see some smoke. We'll come to you since it's only three of us."

"Roger that. You better come fast. I got a bad feeling about this jungle."

X

-20 miles North of Isla Sorna-

a blue motor boat was in the ocean. It was heading for the island Isla Sorna. A Frenchman with a French mustache was driving it. Nick Van Owen and Patrick Yoder were with him. "So what's this about?" The Frenchman said, keeping his eyes on the ocean. "Well you won't believe us if we told you." The Frenchman just kept his eyes on the open waters. After almost two hours of water the Frenchman set his eyes on the island in the distance. "Is this the place?" Pierre said, with his strong French accent. Nick Van Owen got up from his seat. "Yes yes it is."

"Oh my god. It's true." Patrick squinted at the upcoming island. Isla Sorna itself grew larger as the blue motor boat came closer. Finally the three were there. They got off looking around the trees. Just hearing the sounds in the distance. Nick himself kept his distance already knowing what is on the island. Pierre and Patrick were kind of excited. They got a little closer to the trees than Nick. Mostly because they never experienced the things on the island. "Guys I wouldn't stay that close."

"Don't worry Nick it's okay. There's nothing that bad." Right when Patrick said that the trees started moving with the sounds of a T. Rex. Pierre looked at the moving trees backing away quickly. Patrick did the same now turning nervous. "What the hell is that?" Pierre choked out. He took out a rifle he was carrying on his back.

"Just come back to the boat. Hopefully it doesn't notice us." Nick looked everywhere, hoping for the monster not to show its face. Luckily for them it didn't. The three stayed calm as Pierre lowered the rifle. He looked back at Nick. "What kind of place is this?"

X

-Chopper 157-

James was right behind Diego and Martin still scared as he started to shake. Martin looked back at the poor guy. "Take it easy Mr. Fields we'll get there." He looked back still not convinced. "I'm not scared about getting there. I'm scared about something else."

"Well it's not that bad."

"It's just that what are we going to do when it gets dark." James held his hands together not wanting to see them shake. "We'll think about something but right now we need to get to the others." James nodded his head in agreement.

X

-Chopper 228-

Rickey loaded the pistol with bullets. It's as if he was ready for something.

"So your going to shoot something." He looked up from his gaze of the gun seeing Jonathan. "This is for protection. I'm not a dumb ass I know what's on this island." He looked at the trees. "These sick creatures. Running around this place."

"Well lets hope we don't need to use it"

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you guys liked this one. Don't forget to review.**

Nick Van Owen

Patrick Yoder

Pierre Bonnet

James Fields

Martin Wright

Diego Contreras

Butch Tanner- Co-pilot

Daniel Cobber- Pilot

Jonathan Palasco

Eddie Travis

Darren Cupertino

Rickey Wilson

Joseph Reynolds- Co-pilot

Jack Williams

Barry Ibanez


End file.
